Princess Of Fire
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: Couldn't get it out of my head


**Princess Of Fire**

**Disclamer: I own nothin'**

**Warin': AU, major OOCness**

**Parin's:**

**Leaf X Timaeus**

**Apollonir X Code eve**

**Kyle X Nadine**

**Windy X Vinny**

**Chapter 1: The princess**

**No one's POV:**

_*CRASH*_

The cold, wet rain fell rapidly. Not the kind of time you'd expect someone to be out in, but in the rainy night a tall cloaked figure ran through the rain soaked roads carrying a small bundle of cloth in their arms.

_*CRASH*_

A soft cry came from the cloth, "Shh, little one, shh." the figure said softly, the deep voice indicated the owner was male, he came up to a house and stopped, he set the bundle in front of the door and pulled back some of it, revealing a baby girl's face, she had soft silver curls of hair, pale skin, bright ice blue eyes, and a small mark on her neck, the man placed a soft kiss on her forehead, placed a note next to the baby, knocked on the door, and ran off with tears in his eyes.

The door opened and a young woman stepped out and saw the child "Oh my! Who would leave this baby here?" she said and then saw the note, picked it up and read it:

_To whoever reads this:_

_I do not want to leave my child but I have no choice, it is to protect her life. Please raise her properly. When the time comes I will come back for her, but for now please take care of her for me. Her name is leaf._

_Sincerely:_

_Apollonir_

The womans eyes widened. The little baby was the child of the pyrus king! The little girls crying snapped the woman out of her thoughts "Oh. There, there it's okay." she soothed the little princess, while picking her up, if apollonir wanted his daughter to be raised by another then who was she to turn him down? She smiled at the little girl and took her inside.

* * *

The cloaked male watched this from afar, the wind blew back his hood and revealed him to be apollonir. He sighed, he didn't want to leave his daughter but what choice did he have? "Please keep her safe." he whispered softly before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

_16 years later_

A now 16 year old leaf happily hummed as she helped her mother, something she loved greatly "Mother where do you want these?" she asked as she held up a vase of flowers "Just put them on the table sweetheart." her mother replied "Okay!" leaf chirped and went to do so, suddenly there was a knock at the door "I'll get it." her mother said and went to the door.

When she opened the door she saw a man dressed in red and gold robes and a mask and a group of soldiers with him, at first she was confused but then remembered that the man was none other than the king of pyrus: apollonir.

"Your majesty." she said respectfuly "Serenity." he nodded "I assume you know why I am here?" serenity sighed, nodded, and moved out of his way he motioned for the guards to stay put and walked in and serenity shut the door "I will go get her." serenity said, apollonir nodded, and she walked off.

* * *

_6 minutes later_

Serenity returned with leaf clinging to her, looking at apollonir shyly, apollonir looked at her and smiled gently behind his mask "Hello little one." He greeted "H-hello." she replied looking down _'She certainly taught her to be respectful.' _apollonir thought "Leaf, do you remember when you asked who your father was?" serenity asked "Yeah." she nodded "Well, you are looking at him now." serenity said leaf's eyes widened this man was her father?!

Apollonir chuckled at her and so, the explanations began.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Apollonir finished his explanation about what happened and his daughter was left wide eyed as she tried absorb this information. She was a princess?! And not only that but she was next in line to the throne of pyrus?! But it didn't make any sense, didn't she have any brothers or something? Apollonir chuckled, knowing full well what she was wondering.

"Before you ask, no you do not have any older brothers or sisters. You are my only child, and there for, the heir to the throne." he said to her, and she nodded, "So..." she looked up at him "does this mean that I have to go live in the palace?" apollonir nodded and leaf looked unsure about it, she's never been anywhere _**near**_ the royal palace before, let alone **_inside_ **it!

Apollonir was quiet as he waited for his daughters reply _'Perhaps it was too soon' _he thought.

Leaf open her mouth and...

* * *

**Cliffy! ^^ If I get plenty of reviews I write chapter two! Later!**

**Next chapter: Enter the darkus royals!**


End file.
